


Limerence

by Pisces314



Series: JayTim Week-Summer [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I was gonna just title this crush but that seemed too boring, Jason is a wonderful cook, Jay is a dork with a big heart, M/M, Protective Bruce, Protective Selina, Sassy Tim, So I just used a fancy word for it, Stray!Tim, robin!jason, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: An AU in which Catwoman caught a young Tim in the act of trailing the dynamic duo and decided she wanted to use his natural stealth skills to her advantage. Stray becomes a professional stalker, providing blackmail material on Selina's next victims for her with the use of his trusty camera.And one day, when Robin asks for Stray's help on a case, Stray can't find it in him to refuse.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sooooo excited JayTim week has finally come around! You know I had to make at least one of them a Stray au right? This is for day one: heatwave/carnival and I managed to do both prompts today!  
> But the heatwave part is kind of a blink and you’ll miss it type of thing. Whoops.

“Do you have the intel?” Robin’s voice doesn’t startle Stray. The little sidekick had a lot of work to do before he reached his mentor’s level. Stray had heard the moment his grapple gun made the connection to the building he’s currently occupying. 

“Sure do.” Tim says, rolling to his feet and doing a full body stretch. He winces at the feel of his costume clinging to his skin. Sweat and leather isn’t as sexy of a combination as Selina tries to make it seem. Mostly it just makes Tim want to take a shower.

“Do you have the payment?” He asks, turning to face his business partner. His heart beats out of rhythm as he takes in the boy clad in red and green standing before him. 

He’s not sure why it insists on acting up every time he’s in his previous idol’s presence. Sure, there was a time when it would have been appropriate to spazz out if Robin talked to him. But that was before…everything.

Before Selina had caught him tailing Batman and Robin a year ago and decided his natural stealth skills would be useful to her. Before he started worrying about whether or not he was going to get arrested whenever he put on his costume.

Before his very first fight with Robin, which had ended abruptly after Robin had accidently grabbed a handful of Stray’s ass while trying to catch him. Before Stray saw Robin stammering as he tried to explain how it wasn’t on purpose to a frighteningly angry Selina, causing Tim to hardly be unable to stand from laughing so hard. Needless to say, the moment should have knocked down Robin’s cool factor a peg or five, but Tim’s stupid heart didn’t seem to think that a blushing Robin was any less cool than the usual smirking one.

Robin waves his bag of goods at Tim, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to get these at this time of night?” He asks, his free hand placed on his hip. Stray shrugs, walking over to Robin, flash drive already in hand so they can make the trade.

“Not really my problem. Besides, you’re the one who came to me to make the deal, remember?” Stray tosses the drive at Robin, only slightly annoyed at how easily he catches it with his free hand. He tosses Stray the bag and watches as Stray inspects it, checking the contents.

“Is it all there?” Robin asks, shifting his weight between his legs impatiently.

“Yeah,” Stray doesn’t try to hide the surprise in his voice. He hadn’t honestly expected Robin to come through when he set his price. He mostly was just trying to get under his skin when he told him he wanted funnel cake in exchange for intel on Poison Ivy’s new toxin. He reaches in gleefully to tear off a piece, popping it into his mouth and making a show of licking the powder off his gloved fingers.

“Gross,” Robin scoffs at him, but Stray can see the way his ears have turned red. Now should be the time for them to part ways before their mentors start to get suspicious, but Stray finds himself hesitating and he can’t help but notice that Robin isn’t making a move to leave either.

“Do you want some?” Stray asks, waving the bag in front of him. Robin looks behind him as if he’s expecting Batman himself to be standing there, silently judging them, before shrugging and walking closer to Stray.

They settle on the edge of the rooftop, legs dangling as they split the funnel cake. They don’t talk at first, but it’s a comfortable silence. Stray keeps watching Robin out of the corner of his eye, wishing he had a camera to capture the moment when Robin’s tongue darts out to wipe the white sugar off his lips. He jumps guiltily when Robin speaks up.

“Why do you do it?” He asks. Stray breathes a heavy sigh, not needing him to clarify.

“Can we not do this tonight, little birdie? If I didn’t do what I did you wouldn’t have the intel you needed right now.”

“I know I just,” Robin hesitates, playing with the edge of his cape. “Look I know how it feels to be desperate and we can help. I know Batman would. He doesn’t act like it but he’s actually a big softie. Just give me your name, Stray. I promise you won’t be in trouble.”

“Is that how you got the okay for this little rendezvous? Bat think you’re going to be able to get through to me?” Stray scoffs when Robin doesn’t look at him. “It’s not about the money.” He adds quietly. It’s about feeling alive for once in his dull life. Feeling the adrenaline rush of doing something he’s not supposed to after sixteen years of being the perfect son. About having the chance to sit this close to Robin, instead of taking pictures from a distance.

“B doesn’t even know I’m here. He thinks I’m studying for a test tomorrow.” Robin is definitely pouting and Stray doesn’t even try to hold back his laugh as he finishes his last bite of funnel cake. Just to see what the other boy will do, he leans over and plants a kiss on Robin’s cheek. He’s not disappointed when Robin stiffens in shock, the only movement coming from when his jaw drops open.

“Well Robin, you get an A for effort but I can definitely say that I’ve had better first dates. You’ll have to try harder next time if you want to keep me around.” Tim shoots his Cat Claw and leaps off the building before Robin has a chance to reply.

“A da-What?!”  He hears Robin shriek as he swings away.

****

He’s not expecting his next encounter with Robin to be less than a week later, although it’s for a much different reason this time.

He’s tracking a local politician, trying to find something on him for Selina to use as blackmail at a later date. When he asked why she needed blackmail material, she had simply replied “Why not?”

Just as he’s about to photograph a prostitute getting into the politician's car, he hears footsteps behind him. He whips around, reaching for his taser, but isn’t fast enough. Tim barely gets a glimpse of Poison Ivy before she sprays something in his face. He falls onto his back, clawing at his suit as a burning itch spreads through his body rapidly.

“Maybe this’ll help you think before you scuttle around my back, you filthy little snitch.” Ivy sneers, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back to look up at her. “You’re lucky you’re the Cat’s pet, otherwise this would have been much worse.” She lets him go and his head falls painfully to ground. She leaves him on the roof, screaming at the feeling of the wave of heat spreading through his veins.

The next moments pass in a blur of  pain. He opens his eyes when he hears voices through the haze of pain and a slight sway to his body. Robin is carrying him, with an ease that Tim would be embarrassed about if he were in his right state of mind.

“Take him….cave….antidote.” There’s a loud ringing in Tim’s ears, drowning out Robin’s voice. He hears a deep gravely voice respond before he passes out.

He wakes up in a cool, dimly lit room. He’s disoriented, but lets out a grateful sigh when he isn’t immediately soaked in pain like before. Instead his skin is uncomfortably hot, like after you’ve scratched a mosquito bite too long. It’s irritating but not unbearable.

Tim looks around to try to get his bearings. He seems to be in some sort of makeshift infirmary. It’s small, with just the bed his laying on, a few monitors, a chair, and a shelf taking up the space. There are sheets hanging that block his view of the rest of the room.

A fluttering noise draws his gaze upwards. He sees some sort of light flicker in the darkness and squints at it, jolting when he realizes that he’s making eye contact with a bat. A small, almost hysterical bubble of laughter leaves him as he processes where he’s at. The Bat Cave.

His laughter must draw the attention of someone on the other side of the curtain, because he hears the sound of hurried footsteps before the curtain is ripped away. Robin all but drops into the chair beside him. He’s still in most of his costume but has taken off his cape, belt, and gloves.

“Stray, I’m so sorry. I had no idea Ivy would track the intel back to you.”

Tim reaches out to pat his shoulder or something, a teasing remark forming on his lips but it quickly  vanishes when he notices that his hand isn’t moving the way he wants it to. He looks down and discovers that both wrists are handcuffed to the railings on the side of the bed. He gives them an experimental tug but the cuffs hold tight. Tim takes an even breath and tries to quell his panic as he glares accusingly at Robin.

“That was just to stop you from scratching!” He explains hurriedly. “We didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Tim is about to hit Robin with his best pout, to convince him to uncuff Tim, when he notices something much worse than the handcuffs. His costume has been replaced by a baggy grey t-shirt and matching sweats. He’s suddenly very aware of the cool air in the cave that caresses his face. His mask is off.

His panic rises up again but it’s quickly pushed aside by the cool anger that curls in his chest. He gives Robin another, much more fierce, glare and Robin leans back in his chair, away from Tim and the look.

“You sure didn’t waste anytime taking advantage of the situation did you?” Tim’s voice is quiet, bitter. Robin shakes his head, opening his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a new voice. Tim jumps, startled as Batman seems to just appear at the foot of his bed.

“Your suit was likely contaminated, it was a necessary precaution.” And that did actually make sense but Tim still feet upset, betrayed somehow. This was not how he wanted his Friday night to go.

“Do you know my name?” He asks.

“Yes.” Batman answers. Tim can see Robin shifting uncomfortably out of corner of his eye.

“Was that a necessary precaution as well...Mr. Wayne?” He knows he shouldn’t play all his cards just yet, but he feels  vulnerable without his costume while Batman and Robin are still in theirs. He wants to even the playing ground.

“Fuck me,” Robin breathes into the heavy silence that follows Tim’s words.

“Selina told you.” Batman doesn’t say it as a question but Tim answers anyway.

“No, I figured it out before I met her.” Tim shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “Look, all I’m trying to say is that I haven’t told anyone about your nighttime habits, and I expect the same courtesy from the two of you.”

Tim uses every ounce of his willpower to maintain eye contact while Batman stares him down. Just when Tim is about to have to look away, some of the tension eases in Batman’s shoulders and he lets out a quiet sigh.

“Selina is going to meet us at the abandoned movie theatre downtown, if you think you’re up to moving.” Batman reaches forward and adeptly uncuffs Tim.

Tim, not one to ignore a hint, swings his legs over the edge and stands up. He moves too quickly and a rush of dizziness sweeps over him, causing his knees to buckle. A strong arm around his waist catches him before he can fall, and he looks over to find Robin’s face inches from him. Tim could probably support his own weight now that the initial wariness has worn off, but he still leans heavily against Robin’s chest.

“Bruce, I told you he should stay over night. We’ve never dealt with this strand of toxin before.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Bruce and Tim speak at the same time. Robin lets out a heavy sigh in response.

Using their closeness to his advantage, Tim turns into Robin and, before he can react, presses his lips to Robin’s cheek with a quick kiss. His lips make a smacking sound as he pulls away.

Tim untangles himself from Robin’s arm, ignoring the choked noises coming from the boy, and saunters past Batman, feeling the weight of the older man’s stare following him.

“Are we leaving?” Tim asks, trying not to laugh at the shocked silence that follows him. Finally Batman grunts and brushes past Tim, leading the way to the Batmobile.

Robin gets left behind, since the Batmobile isn’t exactly made for more than two people. It leaves Batman and Tim in awkward heavy silence as they make their way to meet Selina. After a few minutes of this, Tim starts getting fidgety.

“So does this thing have a radio or-“ Batman reaches over and swats Tim’s hand away from all the glowing buttons in the center of the dash. Tim groans dramatically, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. The car ride falls back into silence until they are almost to the movie theatre.

“You need to leave Robin alone.” Tim jerks around to stare at Batman incredulously. He’s paying attention to the road, fists clenched tight around the steering wheel.

“Why?”

“You’re a bad influence on him.” Tim tries to let the hurt show on his face. It’s stupid, especially with him being Stray, but not having Batman’s approval cuts deep.

“I’ll leave him alone if you leave Selina alone. You’re a bad influence on her too, ya know?” Tim scoffs. He’s unprepared for Batman’s lips to twitch up in a small smile.

“I know.” Batman says softly, amused. Tim blinks, feeling like something important just happened, he just isn’t sure what.

***

The next time he sees Robin is over a month later, after the dynamic duo had interrupted a heist Stray and Catwoman had been planning for weeks. Stealing from the Mayor had certainly been more high profile than most of the work they do and Tim is starting to think that perhaps this was all just another scheme to get Batman’s attention focused back on her. Their relationship was weird like that.

This time, instead of fighting each other, Stray and Robin make their way to the rooftop to wait out their mentor’s altercation. They had been known to get a little…messy in the heat of the battle, and tonight was going to be one of those times, just based on the loud crashing noises going on below them. Tim is just thankful the Mayor is out of town so there isn’t anyone around to call the cops. He knows Batman is too soft on Catwoman to actually arrest either of them.

Eventually things quiet down. The two boys wait impatiently for the adults to join them, but no one comes out. After a few minutes of silence, Tim grows concerned. He reaches up to activate the heat sensor on his goggles, a new toy he had invented that allowed him to track a person’s movement  through walls, and looks down into the house below them to search for Bruce and Selina. He stares at their forms for a second, confused, before realization hits him and he yanks the goggles off his head, repeatedly pressing the OFF button on the sensor.

“I umm, think they are going to be awhile.” Stray states delicately, noticing the bewildered look Robin is giving him.

“Are you sure? It sounds like they are done fighting…Wait.” Robin hesitates, a look of horror appearing on his face. “Are they-? Oh my god, B’s such a little ho.” Tim laughs when Robin dramatically slaps his palm to his forehead.

“Well,” He says putting the goggles back on his forehead. “I’m not waiting around for them to finish up.” He makes his way over to the edge of the roof, preparing to leap off before Robin’s voice makes him pause.

“I know a place we could go.” When Tim looks back at Robin over his shoulder he seems nervous, playing with the hem of his cape and looking toward the ground. It makes Tim melt a little.

“Where is it?” Tim asks, making his way back over to Robin. Stray’s intrigue seems to give Robin back his confidence and he throws Tim a mischievous smirk. It does nothing to help Tim’s melting problem, he’s going to be a puddle of goo before the night is over with.

“It’s a surprise, just follow me.” Robin doesn’t wait for him to reply before backflipping off the roof. The stunt makes Tim’s fingers twitch for his camera again. He shakes his head at himself, sprinting after Robin and doing a cool flip of his own as he leaps off the building.

Tim doesn’t bother to hide his skepticism when Robin leads them to Gotham’s fair ground. Gotham went all out with it’s fair in the summer, they kept the rides open all season because of all the tourists coming in. Tim had never been, mainly because he had never had anyone to go with, but it seemed like fun, if not crowded. However, visiting it in the middle of the night when it was closed was not something he was really interested in.

“You’re not going to murder me in here are you?” Tim asks as they approach the entrance. Something about a carnival at night creeps him out.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a scaredy cat!” Robin laughs, delighted when Stray flips him off.

Robin leads them through the fairgrounds, seeming amused at the way Stray’s head whips back and forth at all the different forms of entertainment they have set up.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been here before. I go like once a day.”

“I didn’t really have anyone to go with.” Tim replies without thinking. His confession is met by silence and he avoids looking back over at Robin.

“Is this where you got the funnel cake?” Tim says, pointing to a food booth in front of them. He’s mostly trying to change the subject, but he’s also not sure how he feels about Robin giving him funnel cake that had to be at least a day old.

“What? No that’d be gross.” Robin hesitates before he speaks again. “I made it.”

“Wait made? As in the funnel cake you delivered to me that I dubbed as The Best Funnel Cake Ever, was homemade…by you?”

“Umm, yes?” Robin is back to fiddling with his cape and avoiding Tim’s eyes. Looking at him, Tim decides he cannot be held accountable for the words that are about to spill out of his mouth.

“I’m going to marry you someday.” He states matter of factly. Robin barks out a surprised laugh.

“I’m serious.” Tim insists. Robin just shakes his head at him.

“Well you better get me a nice ring when you propose, Mr. Drake. I’m not cheap.” He jokes leading them over to where the rides are.

They end up on a ride that is shaped like a giant boat, Robin’s favorite apparently, and he insists that they sit in the back.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Tim tugs on the belt at their laps, making sure it’s secure. Robin has a birdarang out, ready to shoot it at the start button for the ride, but pauses when he notices the nervousness that Tim tried to hide in his voice.

“It’ll be fine, it literally just rocks back and forth. You’re more likely to get hurt when you’re leaping off Gotham’s tallest buildings than on here.”

“If I so much as get a scratch in my costume, the weddings off.” Tim warns.

“I’ll have to make sure you don’t then.” Robin says before tossing the birdarang, expertly hitting the On button on the first try.

The ride lurches, startling Tim. He reflexively grips Robin’s arm as the ride swings forward, ignoring the other boys chuckle as he tenses and braces for...what he doesn’t know exactly. He relaxes when the boat finishes its rock forward and gently starts swinging backwards.

“This is it?” He asks incredulously. Robin didn’t lie, the boat they are on is just swinging back and forth in an almost soothing motion, it is the last thing he’s expecting out of what Robin’s favorite ride.

“Just wait for it.” Robin tells him, giving Tim a carefree grin. Tim does wait for it, a bit unimpressed until around the third time the boat swings forward. He hadn’t noticed before, but the boat had been swinging in a wider arc with each rock. This time when the boat reaches the end of its swing forward, they get high enough that gravity forces them back against their seats.

The boat rocks back, faster than before, and Tim lets out a little gasp as he slides forward in his seat when the boat reaches the end of its backward arch, his stomach doing flips as the boat slides forward again.

The boat continues to swing higher and higher, so much so that Tim can see the entire carnival surrounding them. He finds that he can’t stop grinning, not sure why he’s amused by such a simple thing, but he feels light, high almost. Impulsively, he raises both arms in the air and shouts wordlessly, hearing Robin’s answering cry as he mirrors Tim’s actions.

Once the ride starts slowing down he looks over at Robin, still unable to stop grinning. Tim’s stomach starts doing flips again as he takes in Robin’s pink cheeks, windswept hair and small, happy smile.

Tim moves on autopilot, desperately wishing he could see behind the domino mask. His lips meet Jason’s in a clumsy kiss and they both freeze, noses mushed up against each other as Tim processes what it’s like to have his first kiss. Then Robin tilts his head and starts moving his lips against his own and that makes it infinitely better.

They don’t ride anymore rides that night, instead spending the time learning how to properly kiss each other, until a guilty Bruce and smug Selina find them. Tim will look back into that night, years into the future and remember it as the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! I take requests and post previews to future fics here on my tumblr if you’re interested: [glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
